


Never Let You Go

by bleachellababy



Series: The Vineyard [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Barchie Sibs, Beronica Besties, F/M, Jeronica Friendship!, Plotting Bughead, Sweet Varchie, first date cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleachellababy/pseuds/bleachellababy
Summary: "She first sees his smile—that smile that could light up the whole town. And goes weak in her knees. And those butterflies… the ones from last night? Yeah, they’re back."in other words...Veronica and Archie have their first date. It's cute. It's sweet. And it's the beginning of something new!
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: The Vineyard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526387
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Never Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> i had so much fun writing this piece, i hope you enjoy! 
> 
> see you on the flippity flip

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's a-time to change, hey, hey  
Since the return of her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey_

\---

After realizing it was too late to call her friends, Veronica ends up sending them a short recap of what happened last night. She’s now awoken with an endless amount of texts from her best friends.

_This sounds like the beginning of a Hallmark movie!!!!_

_Wait, a date… ALREADY?_

_Archie Andrews. Let me look up his Instagram._

_Do you know what you’re gonna wear?_

_Of course, it’s your first night there and someone’s already fallen for you!_

She’s answering their texts while heading to the kitchen, in desperate need of coffee.

“Good morning Veronica, how was last night?”

“Hey mom. Good.” She sips her coffee, “what are you and dad up to today?”

“We’re going to head to town today. Grab some wine and flowers. There’s a dinner party at the neighbor’s house tonight. So we’ll stop by. And you, any plans?” 

She takes another sip, figuring how much details she should go into. “I think I’m gonna meet up with a few friends from last night.”

“That sounds fun. Let’s go shopping sometime this week. I want to check out the shops.”

“Yes please.” And just as Veronica’s about to head to the pool, the door bell rings.  
\---

“Jughead?” she says confused. Never expecting him to be at her front door, “with a fruit basket?” 

“Yeah, courtesy of my dad, the sheriff.” He hands Hermione the basket. “Just to welcome you guys to town. 

Hermione reads the card, “FP Jones is the sheriff?” She chuckles, “your father and I go way back.” 

**"What? "** Jughead and Veronica say in unison, equally shocked and confused. 

“We went to high school together.” Hermione smiles at the card, “Jughead, would you like to come inside for breakfast?”

He can’t say no to free food, so he obliges. And he’s glad he does. French toast, eggs, sausage, bacon, potatoes, muffins, hash browns, three different types of orange juice, and coffee. 

—

_Hey Betts, you have a picnic basket I can borrow?_

_Yes! I’ll bring it by in a bit._

_Thanks!_

“Morning son,” Fred says as he joins Archie in the kitchen. 

“Hey dad, coffee’s ready. You want some toast for breakfast?” 

“I’m okay. I’m actually just about to head to the site. I gotta fill out some forms. You got any plans for today?”

“Actually yeah.” He says still kinda in disbelief he has a date with _her._ “I met a girl last night dad, Veronica. She’s from New York and she’s amazing.” He continues, with a huge smile painted on his face. “And maybe, probably the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen.” 

“Wow Arch. That’s quite a description. But don’t sell yourself short. You’re amazing and handsome as well.” 

“Yeah,” Archie says. 

“You’ll have a great time tonight. And Archie?” He looks up to his dad. “Be safe.” 

—

After breakfast with Jughead, and packing the rest of the food for him, Veronica was able to relax and tan poolside for bit. She’s trying to stay calm, cool, and collected for her date tonight with Archie. She’s only known him for a few hours but she knows he’s a good guy. _Pure, kind, and loving._ Nothing like her past relationships. 

She’s decided on an olive green tie-strap sundress from Madewell and a white tote bag. She’s conflicted with her shoes now. White Steve Madden sandals or brown flats from Free People? She looks at herself in the mirror and goes with the white sandals because they make her legs look tanner. 

Veronica folds her sweater and tucks it into her bag along with her lipstick, portable charger, and her polaroid camera with extra film. She’s catching up on the messages in her group chat while waiting for Archie. 

_your outfit, yas girl_

_omg have fun v!!!_

_and be safe, make sure you bring protection… just in case ;)_

She rolls her eyes and that’s when Archie calling her. She told him to call her when he’s outside, rather than knocking on the front door. She doesn’t want to risk Archie meeting her parents. 

—

She first sees his smile—that smile that could light up the whole town. And goes weak in her knees. And those butterflies… the ones from last night? Yeah, they’re back.

“Hi,” she says and he pulls her in for a hug. Her cheek touching the soft cotton of his shirt. And Archie, inhaling her in. 

He could get use to this. And he thinks he’s the luckiest guy in the world. 

“Hi,” he says back. “You ready?” And walks to open the door for her. 

—

It takes about forty five minutes to get to the spot from Veronica’s house. 

“Aquinnah Cliffs?” she reads the name off the sign. 

“Yeah. Best place to watch the sunset at the vineyard.” 

He pulls over, off to the side of the road and drives inward to a clearing. It’s private and secluded, and away from the busy parking lot. 

“When I was younger, I came here all the time with my parents.” He smiles, looking out at the view. He walks around to open her door and offers his hand to guide her down. 

“Wow. This place is.” She’s speechless. She’s never seen anything like this from the city. “So beautiful.”

“Yeah.” Archie responds, looking straight at her. “You are.” 

And Veronica’s cheeks soon become redder than Archie’s hair. 

“It’s true.” And he wraps his arms behind her. He breathes her in and feels he like he can never get tired of her in his arms. 

“Thanks for coming tonight.” He whispers and she can feel his breath on her skin. 

She turns around to face him. The sun shining on his face, and she can really see the golden specs in his eyes. 

Arms wrapped around his neck, she tip toes to reach him. Lips softly meeting. 

Hands on her waist, he pulls her in.

**Closer.**

**Tighter.**

And their kiss becomes more passionate. He doesn’t want to let her go. 

—

Together, they unload an array of blankets and pillows to the back of the truck. Veronica watches him unfold the blankets and carefully place the pillows around. She thinks about her past dates taking place at night clubs, or high end restaurants. How this is already the most thoughtful and sweetest and most romantic date she’s ever been on. 

He hears a _click_ , and turns around to find her taking a photo of him. 

“Ronnie, what are you doing?”

“Just wanted to capture this moment.” She laughs. “Here, smile.” His hands go to cover his face but she was still able to take a quick snap of him laughing. 

“Let me take one of you.” 

She shows him where to look and which button to push. She’s fixing her hair when she hears a _click._

“Wait, I wasn’t ready!” She reaches to grab the camera, but _click_ again. 

“Archie” and he pulls her in closer. One hand on her waist, the other on the camera. 

“Ok ok, let’s take one together.” This time, he lets her fix her hair. Not that she needs too, she looks perfect already. 

Their backs facing the view, she rests her head on his right shoulder. _click_

She’s still looking at the camera, when he looks down at her, completely and utterly enamored by her. _click._

This time, she looks up and their eyes meet. _click._

Their lips saying hello once again. _click. ___

__He goes to take another picture but hears new sound. “Oh I have extra film in my bag, but we can take more pictures later.”_ _

__He said he forgot something in the back seat, so she crawls up to prop a pillow for her back and tucks herself under the blankets. Veronica’s replacing the film when she sees Archie at the bed of the truck with a picnic basket._ _

__“I brought us some snacks.” She opens the blankets to let him slip in._ _

__“This is so sweet,” and kisses him on the corner of his mouth. “Let’s see what you brought.”_ _

__“Sandwiches.”_ _

__“Not just any type of sandwiches. Liz Lemon sandwiches. The best in the world.”_ _

__She laughs, “I can’t wait to try it.”_ _

__“Salt and vinegar chips.”_ _

__“Grapes and apples. How very healthy, Archiekins.” And for a moment, she pictures him cleaning the fruits. And cutting up the apples. And her heart soars, it’s the little things. And she’s not used to these gestures._ _

__Two water bottles. Apple cider, hot _and_ cold. _ _

__“What’s this?” And she pulls out a Christmas container with a note attached._ _

_"Have fun and enjoy the cookies._ _xoxo, betty"_

__“oh my gosh, this is so sweet. She is so sweet.” And Veronica makes a mental note to text her later to thank her._ _

__“Betty makes the best, I mean the best, white chocolate chip macadamia nut cookies.”_ _

__—_ _

__And as the suns slowly starts to descend, Archie and Veronica enjoy the snacks while getting to know each other and asking questions._ _

__She tells him about her childhood. How she did ballet. How her parents were always busy, but they’re making more of an effort now. She tells her about her best friends and how those girls are practically her sisters._ _

__He tells her about his best friends, Jughead and Betty. Tells her how he started playing music and how he was nervous to tell his dad. But his dad ends up being extremely supportive and even sound-proofing the garage. Tells her the story of Vegas._ _

__“Okay, you’re right.”_ _

__“Hmmm?”_ _

__“The sandwiches, delicious. The cookies, even better. I’m gonna need Betty to bake us more,” she takes the last one and splits it with Archie._ _

__It’s dark, the sun has set, and they both know they should be heading back soon._ _

__“Archie, thank you for today,” she says and kisses him. “I had so much fun.” And this time, their kiss deepens._ _

__He wraps his arms around her and pulls her swiftly onto his lap. One hand falling on her back, supporting oh so delicately. The other hand tangling in Veronica’s hair, pulling her closer._ _

__She stares at him for a brief moment, wondering how she got so lucky. And he’s thinking the exact same thing. Both lost in each other’s gaze. Completely mesmerized. Never wanting this moment to end. Never wanting to let go of each other._ _

__Veronica leans in and pressed her lips against his. She runs her fingertips through the loose strands of his red hair. Archie parts his mouth, letting Veronica’s tongue slip in._ _

__The kiss becomes more passionate. Slowly, his hand moves _lower_ and _lower_ until he’s caressing her ass. She breaks the kiss, smiling against his lips. _ _

__Archie moves from her lips to down to Veronica’s neck. She cocks her neck back to give him better access, and lets out a soft moan._ _

__“Archie,” she whimpers. His hands, his lips, everything feels so good. She wants _it_ But she doesn’t want to rush this moment. __

____

____

__“Archie,” she whispers again. “I think… Archie.” And he slows down to look at her. She doesn’t need to say anything else. As much as he wants _it_ too, he doesn’t want to pressure or rush her. _ _

__Instead, he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and pulls her in for one more kiss. It was quick, but soft, and so endearing. “I had so much fun with you today, Ronnie.”_ _

__“Me too, Archiekins. Me too.”_ _

__—_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! What did you think? 
> 
> I love Jughead and Veronica being friends and Archie and Betty being close [like siblings lol] 
> 
> I had a lot of fun with this chapter and just writing their first date in a sorta summery, fresh, sweet way. 
> 
> that polaroid will be back *wink wink* and i'm planning on writing another piece with fourth of july festivities, so i'll see you soon! 
> 
> as always, kudos and comments are always welcome. thank u for reading


End file.
